The Undead
by BrittneyRose
Summary: The Winchester run into a family of zombies and have to hunt them down as usual. Sam is in for a surprise when he finds out who the undead are, and what they want.
1. Chapter 1

**The Undead**

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS: **I don't nor will ever own Supernatural.

**Chapter 1**

Dean jiggled the antena on the staticy television set.

'Sam! Come over here and fix this will ya?' Dean called over to Sam who was sitting at the table in the kitchen.

Sam looked up from his Agebra homework and rolled his eyes. 'I'm busy! Don't you have anything better to do?'

'Yeah, beat the crap outta you if you don't fix this little brother.' Dean smirked.

Sam groaned and got up from the table. 'Thata boy, Sam.' Dean said smiling. Sam kneeled down to look at the television. 'Gee, for an 18 year old, I'd figure you'd know how to do a simple task for yourself.' Sam mumbled. His remarked was followed by a pillow sent into his head. 'Dean!' Sam yelled throwing the pillow back at him. 'What, Sam? God you're filled with joy at the end of the day aren't you?' Sam walked over to Dean and sat down on the couch. 'Don't you think Dad should have been back by now?' He said sighing.

'You know, for a 14 year old, you sure do worry a lot.' Dean said leaning back into the tattered couch.

'Well apparently, I'm worrying for the both of us. Dad didn't even tell us he was leaving. Or what he was fighting. He could be hurt.'

'Sam, if Dad's hurt. Well...we'll know. Somehow.' Dean was quiet after he contemplated his choice of words to Sam. He got up and hit him in the back of his head. 'Ow, what was that for?' Sam yelled getting up too.

'Now I'm gunna start worrying. What's the matter with you? Do your homework.'

Sam walked over to the table and grabbed his books and backpack.

'Where are you going?' Dean asked taking out a beer from the refridgerator.

'To Molly's house. Do you mind?'

'Yes, of course I do. You can't go out now. It's late.'

Sam looked at the clock. 'It's 6:30 Dean. No need to worry. I won't be out late daddy.'

'Dad has rules, Sam. Even if he's not here. You need to follow them.'

'Do you always follow Dads rules? He's not even here half the time to inforce them.'

And with that Sam slammed the door shut. As he walked down the dirt path he turned to look at their rundown home. The grass was dead the screen windows were torn and the paint was peeling. The house looked as wonderful on the outside as it did on the inside. Sam shook his head. He didn't expect to stay there more than a year anyways. Dean even had his bags packed up waiting to just up and leave there anyday.

Sam made his way down the street to Molly's house. Molly had been the only one to first come up and introduce herself when Sam and Dean first came to their school in Montana. She was just as tall as Sam was almost taller. She had short blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Sam could stare at them forever but he always told Dean that they were just friends. At least until Molly chose otherwise. Molly didn't know about what the Winchesters did for a living, and Sam didn't intend to tell her anytime soon. Although he would have liked to at some points, he could never work up the courage to tell her something to ruin their friendship.

As Sam went up the driveway to enter the luxourious house Molly met up with him grabbing his wrist. 'Hey!' she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'Hey, what's up?' Sam said blushing a little.

'Not to much. Bring your schoolwork everywhere with you?' She chuckled pointing to his backpack.

Sam looked down. 'Well, I couldn't get anywork done with Dean hanging around the house with nothing to do. You know how he gets.'

Molly laughed, 'Of course. But..uh, let's go somewhere else. Like the Burger Shop or something.'

'Your parents don't want me in or something?' Sam said giving her a sly smile.

'No, no!' She said smiling. 'It's just..uh, our house is such a wreck. My parents had a party and it's trashed. Like a high school party or something.'

Sam smiled, 'Alright. My treat.' He said extending his arm for her to loop hers around as they made their way to the Burger Shop.

Meanwhile, Dean was back at home flipping through the channels with his third beer bottle in his hand. Without Sam around, he had nothing to do and no one to bother. He flipped the television off and wobbled his way up the stairs to the shower. Dean turned the shower on and looked at his face in the mirror. His eyes clearly showed in itself that he was drinking. It was a good thing their dad wasn't home, or he'd get a mouthful from him. He got into the shower and washed himself quickly and got out.

Dean was just finishing dressing himself when he heard the door slam shut. 'Sammy, that better be you.' Dean said to himself rushing down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, he looked around and saw nobody. Suddenly, his hunting instincts kicked in. He could feel a presance behind him but before he could react, whoever it was came behind him and threw him to the ground. Dean jumped up and took a couple of swings at the shadow but it blocked each one and shoved Dean back onto the ground. The figure lifted its boot and shoved it onto Deans chest. Dean looked up and looked into the eyes of the figure.

'Dad?' Dean said looking up to the amused face of his father.

'Getting a little rusty while I'm gone there, son?' John said helping him up.

'No sir, I was just-'

'Just drunk right?' John said holding up the empty bottles that Dean had consumed. Dean put his head down and looked at his feet.

'Dean, if I put you in charge, I'm putting you in charge of watching Sammy and keeping people from asking questions. Not drinking all the booze you can find in the house! How many times has this been already?' Asked John bringing up the other times he had come home to a passed out Dean. Dean looked up trying to recall how many times it had actually happened.

'Too many.' John stated. 'Let's not let it happen again. That's an order.'

Dean nodded. 'Yes sir.'

John looked around the house. 'Where's Sam?' He asked with his eyebrows raised.

Dean took a deep breath. One more thing for his dad to get angry about. 'He went to Molly's house.'

John's face contorted into a stern look. 'Dammit Dean! Did you do a thing I asked you to do?'

Dean shrugged. John grabbed the keys to the Impala and walked towards the door. 'These are being confiscated until I say so. Let's go.' Dean's eyes widened as he followed John out the door and grabbed his leather jacket.

John was quiet the whole way to Molly's house and Dean simply looked out the window and scarcly made a sound. He even tried to keep himself from breathing to loud as if it would remind his dad that he was still in the car. The Impala finally pulled up to the large house and John parked the car. Dean looked at him quietly.

'Well. Go get him.' John said sternly. Dean got out of the car and huffed. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

'Please don't be Josh. Please don't be Josh.' He whispered to himself as the door opened revealing Josh, Molly's older brother. He was about Dean's age but looked like two of him compiled into one. Dean looked at him and smiled. Josh stared at him with a blank expression. 'Hey, Josh. Do you think you could tell my brother play times over. It's time for him to come home.'

Josh stared at him and whipped what looked like ketchup off his mouth. Dean grimaced and raised his eyesbrows waiting for a reply. 'He ain't here. Molly probably took him somewhere.'

'Do you know wh-' Dean began but was cut off by the door slaming in his face. 'Thanks bitch.' Dean mumbled and walked back to the car. He sat down and looked straight the windshield. 'Um, Sam's not there. Molly and him went out.'

'What?' John asked rather harshly.

'They probably went to get something to eat.' Dean shrugged.

'Forget to feed him too?' John implied starting the car and peeling off to the Burger Shop.

Sam and Molly sat down inside of the Burger Shop and ate their dinners.

'Sam, you're the nicest boy I know. Do you know that?' Molly said smiling at him. Sam looked up and smiled at her. She closed her eyes and leaned in and kissed him. Sam surprised greatfully kissed her back. They pulled back and looked at eachother.

'Well.' Sam said simply. Molly giggled. 'I don't know how to make this sound anymore not corny, but I want to be more than just friends with you Sam. Please tell me you feel the same way.'

Sam took a deep breath. 'I couldn't agree with you more.'

Molly smiled at him and kissed him again. When she pulled back her smiled turned into a frown. Sams expression turned to worry. 'You okay?'

'Your dad.' Molly said.

'What about him?' Sam asked perplexed and Molly pointed behind him. Sam turned around and saw the Impala parked outside across the street. 'Damn.' Sam said and got up grabbing his backpack. Molly got up and followed him outside.

'Dad...' Sam said as John got out of the car and walked towards him.

'Samuel Winchester get your ass in this car now! We're going home.'

Sam flinched at Johns words. 'Can we give Molly a ride home? She's on the way.'

Dean rolled his eyes inside the car. Sam always knew a way to make their father more angry than he already was.

'Sam. Car!' John yelled gathering some of the civilians on the sidewalks attention. Sam turned to Molly. 'I'm really sorry'  
Molly put a hand up. 'It's no problem Sam. You're already in trouble as it is. Josh can pick me up.'

Sam nodded and ran past his dad and got into the back seat of the Impala. John followed slaming the car door making both Sam and Dean flinch.

'I can't express how upset I am in the both of you for your actions tonight.' John said looking at both of them. 'Can I not leave for two days without you both disobeying anything I tell you to do? Dammit Dean, I ask you to watch Sam and you can't even do that. And Sam, you know you're not supposed to leave the house at night. Dean knows that as well. So it's hard for me to see how either one of you couldn't remeber me telling you that before. You know what's out there! What if something happend to either one of you? Dean, you're too busy getting wasted to defend yourself or Sam, you're so wrapped up with that girl that you'll put yourself in danger just to see her?'

Both Sam and Dean looked into their laps. 'Sorry, sir.' Dean said softly. John's speech had hit Dean a lot more harder than Sam. Mostly because everything that happend tonight was being put on Dean not being trustworthy.

'You boys need to shape up if you expect to survive. Exspecially for our next hunt.'

Sam looked up. 'What's our next hunt?' He asked.

'Zombies.' Said John simply.

* * *

Okay so how was the start? Hopefully good enough to keep you all to read :D

Review for me will you please!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Undead**

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Dean and Sam stayed home from school. Sam would rather have went to school, but Dean was still dealing with the hangover he hadn't been able to escape. Their father made them stay home for training and to fill them in on what he knew about zombies and what they were up against.

'Dad, I think we've seen plenty of zombie movies to realize what to do.' Dean said putting him head down on the kitchen table and sticking his switchblade into the it.

'Don't be a smart ass, Dean.' John said digging the blade out from the table. 'And these aren't the big screen zombies. To kill these ones, you can't just shoot off their head.

Aparently from what I saw last night, you have to carve out their heart and burn it. With or without its head, it'll still be alive in a sense. With the heart out, it'll still be alive too until it's burned completely.'

Sam raised his eyebrows. 'So how do we find these things? And how come they're showing up now?'

'They don't need to feed as often as you think. They don't just go around killing. Not unless they have to. Two people have already gone missing. A Joan Rogers and Scarlett Murphy. At the beginning of this week they went missing and haven't been heard from since. About every three years these zombies need to feed. And until then, they can hide themselves among people. The cycle ends by the end of this week. The last time thins came up, a total of six people went missing. So we still have some protecting to do.' John finished smacking Dean on the top of his head to wake him up. He snorted and shot up.

'Joan Rogers and Scarlett Murphy, they go to our school. Don't they Sam?' Dean said sleepily.

Sam nodded. 'Yeah seeing how you were talking about hooking up with them both.'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Not my point. Seems like either one of the little hellions go to our school. Or we have pedifile zombies here.'

John nodded. 'You have a point there. But we now need to find out who it could be.'

'There's too many people in our school.' Dean sighed. 'We'd never find the zombie.' John sat back and rubbed his chin. 'Well here it also says that both girls were last seen at Richard's Pond. That's not too far from here. So they could live around here. Or be preying on people from here. We'll have to keep watch tonight.'

Both boys nodded. 'Get some rest boys,' John said getting up. 'it's gunna be a long night.'

Dean sighed and put his head back on the table.

The day went by slowly. Sam made himself busy by reading some books that he had collected and some Molly had bought for him. Before he knew it, there was a knock at the door. Dean was asleep on the couch and their father had gone out to get supplies for that night. Sam got up and walked to the door and opened it a crack.

Smiling at him was Molly with books in her hand. Sam smiled as he opened the door and took her books for her. He put a fingure to his lips and then pointed to Dean. Molly giggeled and nodded and they walked slowly upstairs. Same shut the door to Dean and his room and they sat on his bed.

Molly hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'Where were you today?' She asked playing with his hair.

'My dad wanted us to stay home today. We were up late talking about responsibility.' Sam lied. Molly nodded and smiled. 'Yeah, yesterday was intense.' Sam nodded. 'I'm really sorry about leaving you there.'

'No worries.' Josh was coming out anyways to find me. Turns out Dean stopped by our house before they found us.'

Sam gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'Hey, did you here about the two girls that have been missing from school?' He brought up.

Molly nodded sadly. 'Yeah, make that three.' She said. 'One went missing from Richard's Pond last night actually. It was a good thing Josh picked me up, I pass right by there on my way home.'

'Another girl went missing?' Sam asked shocked. So now that was three for six that had gone missing.

'Yeah, it's horrible. I know them too. Their parents are devastated.' Molly said quietly. 'I think I should be getting home though.' She said getting up. 'My parents now want me home before dark.'

Molly got up and took Sams hand having him rise with her. 'My parents want you to come for dinner before this wekk is over too. See how much they like you.' She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. Sam nodded. 'I'll try my best to come.' He said as he kissed her. She nodded and smiled at him. They slowly and quietly walked down the stairs and past Dean.

'Will I see you in school tomorrow?' Molly asked as she went out the door. Sam nodded, 'I hope so.'

'Be careful will ya. Just because these girls are being abducted doesn't mean guys can't be either. I can't have anything happen to you.' Molly said with a frown.

Sam smiled and put his hand to her face. 'Don't worry, I can take care of myself.' She smiled back and kissed him softly on the cheek and left.

Sam smiled as he leaned against the door post and shut the door.

'So, Sammy's finally gotta girlfriend do I see?' A voice from the couch said. Sam jumped and turned to face Dean. 'Can it.' Sam said simply still smiling.

'Oh, and be careful, I would be totally devastated if those ickky zombies got ahold of my little Sammy Wammy.' Dean joked throwing a pillow at him. Sam ducked as the pillow flew past him and hit the wall. 'I think I like you better when you're hung over.' Sam remarked going upstairs to prepare for the long night ahead.

'I think I like you without a girlfirend!' Dean called to Sam who could barely hear him.

When John got home, it was nearly eight. Dean and Sam were ready and set for the hunt and were out the door before John called for them. In the car, he gave them both the plan of action which they were to carry out for the night.

'Now you each have a flashligh and a pistol. The pistol is only to use when you're completely sure that it's a zombie. They look like humans so don't be fooled. We'll each be in different parts of the park so I want you to use your cell phones if you see something supernatural. Understood?'

'Yes sir.' The both answered in unison.

They made their way down their paths of the park. In the middle of the pond was a fountian shooting out water. Underneath it were lights giving them all a little more light than what they had.

John went into the woods and made his way behind a tree to not be seen. Sam walked towards a park bench and sat down and Dean crossed the bridge and walked over to the pond.

After two hours Dean began to get bored. He started walking towards the bridge to meet up with Sam or his dad. As he walked he began to hear noises from the trees.

Dean looked around suspiciously and shown his flashlight into the trees. He put his hand into his jacket just in case he needed quick access to his pistol. The noise stopped and Dean relaxed his hand and kept on walking. The noise started up again and this time Dean withdrew his pistol and walked into the woods alert. He shined his flashlight over all the logs and trees and came across something that lit up as his flashlight went past. Dean shown his flashlight back to the object and was caught by surprise when the thing jumped out and dove for him. Both he and the person fell down to the ground with Dean hitting the ground. Dean felt something hit the back of his head hard and he saw black dots dance across his vision.

He got back up and began to swing at whoever he was fighting making impact with each hit. Then the person got the better of Dean and punched him in the face. Dean thought he could feel his cheek bone break as he went flying down to the ground. He dove for his flashlight and shown it into the face of his enemy. As he looked up, he saw himself face to face with Josh. His eyes were white and he had a pale color to him.

'Oh, Joshy please don't tell me you're the zombie.' Dean remarked as he got himself up. Josh smiled at Dean and picked up a branch. 'Hey no hard feelings. I just really don't want to be eatened by you.' Dean said looking around for his pistol. Unable to find it, Dean took off in a run through the woods. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed for his dad.

'Hello?' He could hear John say over the speaker.

'Dad! I found the zombie.' Dean yelled.

'Don't loose him, Dean!' John said starting to run off towards Deans location.

'That'll be hard seeing how it's following me through the woods.'

'Be careful Dean.' John said hiding the fearfullness that filled him.

'Dad I-' Dean began to say but was cut of a a branch collided with the right side of his head. Dean sunk to the ground in a heap.

'Dean!' John yelled into the phone catching Sams attention from the bench. Sam now got up and ran towards the woods with John. They both took out their pistols and fired as they saw a shadow lurking in the woods draging what appeared to be a body. It dropped the body and took off quickly in a run out of the park. Sam began to run after it but was stopped when his father called his name.

'Leave it, come with me.' John ordered walking into the woods.

They both walked up to the body which lay still on top of the leaves covered in dirts and twigs. 'Dean.' Sam groaned.

Deans right side of his face was badly bruised and bloodied. The blood still trickled down his face and onto the ground beneath him. 'He's okay, right?' Sam asked his father looking for reassurance. 'Of course, Sammy. Don't worry.' John said as he put his arms behind Deans back and under his legs and lifted him up with ease.

'We'll come back tomorrow. But for now, Dean needs to be taken care of.' John said walking out of the park. Sam nodded silently.

Back at home John began to take care of Deans wounds. Dean stirred only slightly when John washed his whole right side of his face with alcohol and then stitched the open gash closed.

'What about his cheek, Dad?' Sam asked when he saw the discoloration on it. John felt it and frowned. 'It's broken, I have to put it back in place. Sammy get behind him' John ordered preparing himself to pop the bone back into place. Sam complied and held down Deans shoulders and forhead so he wouldn't move. Sam closed his eyes tightly and grimaced when he heard Deans cheek bone move around into place. He could feel Deans body start to shake with the pain which made Sam hold him tighter. More than anything, he wished that Dean would wake up and be okay.

John got up and found a blanket to place over Dean. 'I'll stay down here tonight with him. Sammy, I want you to get some sleep. You need to go to school tomorrow and tell the teachers that Dean, got the chicken pox.' John smiled at Sam and messed up his hair. 'He'll be fine Sam,' He said as he saw Sams worried expression. 'I promise' Sam nodded and made his way up to bed. As he lay there, he felt somewhat of relief. With Dean staying home instead of hunting the zombies during the night, he didn't have to worry about anything happening to him. Sam drifted off to sleep as he thought about who could possibly be the zombie in school.

Not too far away, Josh entered his house quietly. Not quietly enough though because his father walked into the living room with a stern expression.

'We're did you think you were going. You weren't supposed to leave tonight.' He said agrily.

Josh shrugged. 'I was hungry.'

'You don't look like you brought anything home for the rest of us. Is that blood on your hands?'

Josh looked down at Deans blood which painted his hands. 'I didn't get to do anything. I was being shot at.'

'You better shape up,' His father said waving a fingure. 'or we'll all be cleaning up after you. Just like last time. We only need five humans. Not six. Remember that.'

Josh nodded, 'It won't happen again.' His father smiled. 'Good. Now we can continue with dinner.' He said as his eyes glazed over in white and he made his way back into the kitchen. Josh went past the stair closet and looked into the vent. A girl looked out and cried out to him. 'No, no. You're next.' He said with a smile and she watched in terror as his eyes glazed over in white as well and fangs grew out from all directions of his teeth.

Molly peered at her brother from atop of the stairs and rolled her eyes. He brother wasn't anything tough. If she wanted to, she could gather people easily. Which was what she planned to do with Sam and the rest of the Winchester family.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Undead**

**Chapter 3**

'Dad, when's Dean gunna wake up. He's okay, right?' Sam asked with a worried glance as his dad sat at the kitchen table. John sat back and nodded. 'Of course, Sammy. Dean's a fighter. He'll be up and about before the end of the night. Now your job is to go and cover for us. Tell the office that Dean has the chicken pox, and won't be in for a couple of days okay?' Sam nodded and headed for the door. 'And Sammy.' John said as Sam turned to him. 'I want you coming straight home today do you understand me? We need you tonight.' Sam nodded again and left for school.

John got up from his seat and made his way upstairs to Dean and Sams room were Dean was deep in sleep. He opened the door and sat down on the bed. Dean lay peacefully in him bed breathing softly. Every so ofter a snore would come from him followed by a light moan. John put his hand onto Dean's and his moaning stopped.

'C'mon, Dean.' John whispered and got up from the bed. He made his way back down the stairs and into the basement where all their weapons were stored to get ready for the night.

Dean was also on Sam's mind as he made his way down the street to Molly's house. Sam could scarcely remember a time when Dean had _not_ gone on a hunt with the whole family. Without Dean, a hunt didn't seem whole. There would be no one to cover Sam's ass even though he knew he could himself, it always felt good to know that Dean was there to help him out of a situatuation. Dean would be fine of course. For once in his life, Sam had to believe his father on something; it was the only thing keeping Sam calm at the moment, knowing that by the time Sam got back from school, Dean would be up and about wise-cracking just as he always did.

Sam walked to Molly's house and walked up the pathway. Just as he put his finger to the doorbell he heard a girls scream ring out from inside the house. Sam was startled for several seconds until he decided to just go inside to investigate. He prayed silently for the door to be unlocked as he reached for it. With an easy twist the door swung open and Sam quietly walked in. Inside the house was much different from the appearance it had outside. There was broken furnature scattered everywhere, the couches had white sheets over them and there was no lights on in the house. It almost looked as if it hadn't been lived in for a while. Sam walked over to the stairs a looked up into the darkness. He could see a faint light but it seemed like no one was around.

'Help me..' A voice whispered close to Sam. Sam looked around to where the voice was and found it coming from a small closet under the stairs. 'Can you help me? Please, I don't want to die.' The girl said crying. Sam opened his mouth but couldn't bring himself to say anything. He still couldn't believe he was in the right house. All he did was nod and slowly unlatched the lock that was bolting the door shut. The girl slowly made her way out and hugged Sam crying. 'Shhh...' Sam said quietly hugging her back. 'Let's get you out of here.' She nodded and they made there way to the door.

'Sam!?' A voice yelled from a top the stairs. Sam swung around and saw Molly covered in blood. Blood that Sam didn't expect to be her own. 'M-Molly..' Sam stuttered almost heartbroken. Her family were a pack of flesh-eating zombies. That could definatly be a problem in their relationship, thought Sam. He held onto the girl tighter as Molly quickly came down the stairs. 'What are you doing here?' She asked casually as if she didn't have blood all over her and Sam didn't just find a girl locked under her staircase. 'I think we have bigger problems, Molly. Like what the _hell_ are you?' Molly rolled her eyes. 'Sam, whatever I am, you'll never have the chance to stop us after we're done.' She smiled. 'I hope you've said your 'good-byes' to your family.' Sam shook his head and turn himself and the girl to run out the door. Instead, they both ran right into Josh. The girl started crying as Molly started to drag her away from Sam.

Sam jumped up and kicked Molly in the gut and then went to punch Josh. Josh caught his hand in mid-air and began to crush it with his own. Sam yelled out in pain a little and tried to fight back to free himself. It did little use to him as Josh brought up his own fist and punched Sam in the face. Sam stumbled to the ground and lifted himself back up sending Josh and himself over the couch and crashing into a broken chair. Sam felt something pierce his stomach as he landed onto Josh. He looked down slightly and saw that the wood had gone through Josh and Sam as well.

'Josh!' Molly screamed and ran over to the side they were on. 'Dammit, Sam! What's the matter with you?' Sam could barely listen. He was too shocked to see Josh pull the wood out of both of their bodies and stand up as if nothing happened. Sam tried his best to lift himself up but dropped down onto his hands and knees. A pool of blood was slowly coming out of Sam's new wound and Sam began to feel dizzy. Molly bent down to look him in the face and Sam saw her eyes turn white. She put her finger into his blood and licked it off her finger. 'Can't wait for you, Sammy.' She said with a sinister smile. Sam let out a shaky breath as he collapsed into his blood and let the darkness swallow him.

When Dean finally woke up, to find himself in immense pain, the sun hadn't set too long ago. He lay still in his bed not wanting to know what hurt or if anything was missing. Opening his mouth seemed like a really bad idea as he went to call for his dad or Sam and a shock of electricity went through him. Dean slowly raised himself off the bed and out of the room. He could here the television on downstairs meaning someone must have to be home whether it be Sam or his father, Dean had to slowly make his way down the stairs. By the time he got to the middle of the stairs, Dean gave up and sat down. The pain was too much and he had a splitting headache. He slowly placed him self on the stair and let out a whimper of frustration. Whoever was in the house luckily could hear Dean and walked over to the staircase. 'Dean! What are you doing?' John said coming over to help him up. Dean kept his mouth shut and reached with one arm over to his dad. For once in his life, or at least in his time being an 18 year old, Dean didn't care if anybody helped him for the moment. He was too confused to protest. His father should have been on some kind of hunt at this time of night, shouldn't he? And were Dean got all his aches and pains, he could hardly remember.

John helped Dean over to the couch and slowly lowered him. Dean looked up with a thankful glance but it soon fadded when he saw the worry in John's eyes. Dean opened his mouth slowly to speak. 'Sam?' Was all that Dean could mutter out. John smiled at him to reassure Dean that everything was fine, but the look didn't leave his eyes. 'I'm sure he;s just running late from school or something, no need to worry Dean. I wouldn't be surprised if he stopped by that girls house. I told him not to, but we know how good Sammy is with following directions.'

Deans eyes also turned to worry when the events of the night before washed over him. Josh was the one who attacked him. And if Josh was a zombie, there was no doubt that Molly and the rest of her family were as well. 'Dad!' Dean shot out faster than he had planned. John jumped slightly with his son's outburst. 'Jesus, Dean! What's the matter? Are you okay?' Dean nodded rubbing his cheek. 'Josh...he's a zombie! So that means...'

'Molly must be a zombie too.' John said nodding. He walked down to the basement and loaded his bag with enough weapons to kill a family of zombies; which he planned to do. Dean was up and dressed by the time John rushed up the stairs and made his way to the door. 'Whoa, Dean. Where do you think you're going?'

'I have to help you.' Dean said a little more better than earlier. 'Sam needs us.'

'Dean,' John began shaking his head. 'you're in no condition to fight.'

Dean nodded in protest. 'I'll take it easy, I'll cover you. And I took extra strength pain killers. Besides, I've fought being a lot worse, I have to help you.'

The look in Dean's face showed that he wasn't going to back down. 'Alright, you cover me. Nothing else do you understand?'

'Yes, sir.' Dean nodded and they made their way out the door.

* * *

:)

Happy Thanksgiving! Please read and reviews are kindly taken:) :)

Please!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Undead**

**Chapter 4**

Sam tried to push away the hand that kept tapping his shoulder to wake him. How hard could it be to just let him sleep a little longer? Still the hand kept tapping him and even reverted to slapping his face lightly. He slowly opened his eyes to realize that he wasn't at home sleeping soundly in his bed. The small room he was in was dark and smelled strongly with the coppery scent of blood. He tried to lift himself up but gasped in alarment when a shock of pain went through his body. He pressed his hand to his abdomen and felt his large wound that was leeking out with blood. Sweat was coming down his face and he felt a rush of nausea come over him.

'Are you okay?' A voice whispered to him startling Sam. He forgot that someone was in there with him. 'It's okay, I won't hurt you. You were trying to save me.' the girl said brushing his hair back and out of his face. 'You're very brave.' Sam's eyes adjusted in the darkness and he saw the girl from earlier staring back at him with a half worried, half greatful expression.

'W-Who are you?' Sam asked shakily looking at her closely. She appeared not hurt for the time being. Sam didn't think either of them would stay that way.

'My name's Molly, I live here. They came here and killed my dad. Then...' She trailed off and wipped her eyes. So Molly was actually a real person, just not the one he thought. 'Who are you?' Molly asked. 'Sam, I'm Molly's boyfriend.' Molly laughed lightly. 'That must be interesting.' Sam nodded. 'Don't worry, we're going to be fine.'

'That's pretty unconvincing, Sam.' Molly began. 'If you haven't noticed, we're stuck in a closet. And you're really hurt.'

'My dad will be here any minute. We've been hunting these things.'

'Hunting?'

'Yeah, it's pretty complicated...' Sam began to trail off. He began to close his eyes unwillingly, he became suddenly weak and tired.

'Sam! Sam, you have to stay awake. Come on.' Molly began nudging his shoulder. But Sam couldn't hear her. He was already in a deep sleep.

'Right here!' Dean called as John almost passed Molly's house. The lights were off and the house was pitch black. 'It doesn't look like anyone's here.' Dean said looking at his dad.

'Sam's here.' John said getting out of the car. Dean followed wincing a little and John came over and helped him out of the car. 'I want you to be careful, do you hear me, Dean?' He said as he handed him a shot gun and a box of matches. Dean nodded.

They slowly and quietly made their way up to the house making sure not to stir too much to be seen.

'First thing,' John said as they walked up to the door. 'we find Sammy. Then we can get rid of these things.'

'Yes sir.' Dean replied and John swung open the door. They both pointed their shot guns into the door before they entered cautiously. Both of them turned their flashlights on and examened the house. There was blood on the ground in the living room and a broken chair. It looked like a fight had broken out. Dean began to get edgy and looked around the house as John walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess. There was hair and blood and clothing everywhere. John held back his urge to gag and walked around the counter. Behind it was a disected body which looked like it had been their for quiet sometime. 'Dad!' John herd Dean whisper. John quickly left the kitchen and walked back into the hall. Dean was crouched down and shining a flashlight into a screen in the closet. 'It's Sam.' Dean said as John made his way over. Dean tried to open the door, but it was locked. John pulled out a paperclip and began to pick the lock. In a couple seconds the lock was picked and they eagerly opened the door. John helped Molly out and looked to see if she was okay. Dean rushed into the closet and picked up Sams head.

'C'mon Sammy, wake up.' Dean pleaded with Sam. 'Please be okay.'

Meanwhile John was questioning Molly. 'Where are they?' Molly pointed upstairs. John nodded and silently went upstairs. He could hear voices from the back room and he slowly made his way to the end of the hall and listened. 'The rest of the Winchesters will be here soon. We must be ready for them. What don't you understand' He could hear the voice of Molly yelling to someone. 'Relax, the younger one's almost ready and we can finish him off. The other brother is mine, I've already made it this far. I want to have the joy in witnessing his last breath painfully leave his body.'

John walked back and bumped into the chest that was decorativly place against the wall causing a comotion. Both Molly and her companion looked towards the door. 'On second though,' Molly said. 'I think they've already arrived.'

The door swang open and John shot Molly in the stomach with his shotgun. She stumbled back and laughed. 'Really, John? I think you can do better.' Both her and Josh barreled into John knocking him well off his feet and down the hall. John's head hit the floor with a loud thud and he looked up to see both Molly and Josh hovering above him with their eyes glazed over in white. John knocked them both off of him and he jumped up to fight them off. 'Dean!' John yelled down the stairs calling for backup from his eldest son. He quickly shot of two rounds into Josh's head and went to aim for Molly as he heard the sound of Deans feet pounding up the stairs. John aimed the barrel of the gun at Molly and she quickly grabbed it and pulled the gun right out of John's hands. She hit him with the butt of the gun and he went flying down the stairs bringing Dean down with him. John quickly got up as soon as they hit the ground and looked at Dean. His stitches had opened and blood was quickly flowing out. Dean looked up at his dad dazed.

'It's okay Dean, come on.' John said as he helped his son to his feet. They made a run for it as Molly and Josh started down the stairs. 'We're leaving now.' John said as they turned the corner to get Sam and the real Molly. Instead they ran into an unpleasant surprise. 'Dad!' Sam could be heard from the kitchen along with the screams from Molly. They could see into the kitchen as Molly was using all of her strenght to break free from Molly and Josh's parents as they began to attack her. Dean couldn't help but turn away as they tore into her and begin to devour her starting their night off to ready them for the Winchesters.

**Review please! I'm trying to think on how to end this...I think I have some ideas. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Undead**

Sorry this has taken **so **extremely long. I've been grounded : Anyways for those who've stuck with it, thank you! I thought this was going to be the last chapter, but it turns out differently. I'm thinking maybe 2 more chapters. Kay, enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Dean was ready to make his way into the kitchen; John likewise. He grabbed Deans shoulder. Dean turned to him with a wild look in his eyes. 'What?!' Dean hissed.

'You deal with Josh. I have this under control.' Dean protested on teh inside but nodded and went to meet Josh at the stairs.

'Sup, Fugly.' Dean called with a smirk as he came face to face with Josh.

Josh stood about a head taller than Dean and peered down at him with glazed white eyes. In an instant, Josh grabbed Dean by the shoulder and threw him into the living room. Dean cursed as he slammed into the wall and slid down. He shook his head and quickly got back up.

'A little rusty, Dean?' Josh growled.

Dean glared at him. 'I'm not even started.'

They raced toward s eachother and Dean swung his fist connecting with Joshs' head. Josh barely flinched as he copied Deans move sending Dean back into the wall.

'Son of a bitch!' Dean yelled.

He was so over getting his ass kicked two days in a row. Josh smiled and made his way over to Dean grabbing him by the hair and flinging him to the ground. He got on top of Dean and began to punch him repeatedly. Dean started to see stars and black dots dance across his vision as he tried to block the blows unsuccessfully. Finally, Dean stopped blocking Josh and closed his eyes. Josh stopped and looked at him with his eyebrows raised. He sniffed Dean and laughed.

'I know you're not dead, Deanny. Stop faking it.' Josh listened closely to the beating of Deans heart as it got slower and slower, along with his breathing. Josh slowly got off him and snorted. He turned around and made his way into the kitchen to see how it was going in there. But, he was caught off gaurd by a slight noise behind him.

Josh turned around to where Dean lay- or layed. The spot where Dean once lay was empty except for the little pool of blood he had left. When Josh turned around again he came face to face with Dean and his trusty blade. With one swipe, Dean knocked his head off onto the ground. His body frantically waved its arms around trying to get its head back. Dean took this chance and pushed Joshs body to the floor and began to cut out his heart. Blood flew onto Deans face and clothes and he tightly closed his mouth to make sure it was the only thing that was blood free. Joshs head screamed as Dean pulled out his heart and held it in his hand. Dean fished around his pockets for his matches but couldn't find them. He got up searching frantically for a match anywhere on the ground.

He heard a scream from the kitchen and ran in with the heart still in his hand. 'Dad!' Dean called out as he saw John throw a heart onto the stove ignighting it into a fire.

John turned around and caught the heart as quickly as Dean threw it. It also errupted in flames just as quickly as the first did. Dean sighed with relief and turned to look at Josh. Instead of him being on the floor, Dean got a pleasant surprise of hs headless body standing over him.

'Shit..' Dean muttered as it grabbed him and began choking the rest of Deans life out of him.

Tears welled up in Deans eyes as he gasped for air that was slowly leaving his body. Suddenly, it was as though Dean felt his throat on fire as he watched Josh start to burn up as his heart was doing on the stove in the kitchen. Dean kicked Josh in between the legs and Josh let go of him and fell to the ground motionless. Dean also fell to the ground and began panting loudly trying to fill his lungs with deprived oxygen. He looked up groggily to see Molly smiling at him.

'Don't worry, Dean. I'll make sure we save you for last.'

Deans throat hurt too much for him to say anything before he blacked out.

* * *

So a review would be **really **nice to get. I like those : 


	6. Chapter 6

**The Undead**

**Chapter 6**

Sam had slowly opened his eyes when he heard the voice of Dean calling to him. He had been in the closet for so long that it took a little while for his eyes to adjust to the flashlight Dean was shining in his face.

'Please be okay.' Dean said as Sam began to become aware of his surroundings.

Sam smiled lightly to reassure Dean. 'I'm going to be fine.' Also trying to reassure himself. Dean let out a breath of relief.

Sam looked with slight jealousy towards Molly and his father. It was more important to find the zombies, Sam understood that; but it also angered him that he couldn't even check to see if Sam was okay before he took off running up the stairs.

'Dean...' Sam said quietly.

'It's okay, Sammy. You're gunna be okay.' Dean said checking his wound.

'They're upstairs.'

'The freaks?'

Sam gulped and nodded. Dean swore as he realized that their dad had just run up there. Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around and pointed a gun at the figure. 'No Dean!' Sam shouted. 'That's the real Molly. This is her house.' Dean hesitantly lowered his gun and Molly crouched down next to them.

'Don't you think we should leave?' Molly asked shaking. Dean nodded in agreement.

'Hold these.' Dean said handing her his gun, and flashlight, and knife, and box of matches. 'You came prepared.' Molly said eyeing Dean's choice of weapons.

Dean slowly helped Sam up to his feet and the tried to make their way to the door.

There was a loud bang from upstairs and all the teenagers looked up. 'DEAN!'

It was John. Dean handed Sam off to Molly. 'Get out of here!' Dean yelled and took back his gun and knife, which he put into the back loop of his jeans. Quickly, Dean darted up the stairs as Sam and Molly made their way to the door. 'We'll be fine soon.' Molly said reassuringly as she opened the door.

Her statement was quickly contradicted as they came face to face with Molly and Josh's' parents. Both looking equally shocked to see them at the door as Sam and Molly was. Before Sam or Molly could react, the mother swiftly wrapped her hand around Molly's throat and sunk her nails into her. Molly let go of Sam who stumbled backwards into the house. The father entered after the mother whom still had Molly struggling in her clutch.

'Let her go!' Sam yelled as he tried to keep his footing. The father grabbed his hair and pulled him into the kitchen. 'Shut up.' He said evilly.

Sam and Molly kicked and wrestled all the way into kitchen where Sam was thrown and tied into a chair. Molly was thrown onto the counter top, which was already covered in blood. Sam looked around frantically for something to help him. His vision was blurred and all he could see was red all over the place. Which probably because of the blood which literally was painted onto everything in the kitchen. Sam shuddered as he looked back over to Molly. They had pinned her down and were beginning to eat her alive. Sam became woozy as he saw blood pour out of her. Molly gave a terrified look to Sam and reached her bloodied hand towards him. Slowly Sam felt darkness creep around him as he heard a voice that sounded like his fathers. But there was nothing he could do as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Sam finally came to when he felt his hair being tugged at lightly. Sam shot his eyes open and saw his father facing him tied to a chair like himself. Sam shook his head and looked over at the counter. Molly's body was gone and Dean's lay unconscious in its place. Sam tried to get himself free of the ropes that kept him in his chair but it was to no use. He again felt the tugging at his hair. Sam looked up and saw "Molly" looking happily at him.

'Oh Sammy, your family is so naive.' She said with a smirk. 'Thinking they could take us all.' She laughed slightly and grabbed a pair of scissors from the counter. She walked back to Sam and began cutting strands of his hair off just for fun. Sam looked over at his father who looked back at him. His lip was split and he had dried blood caked on his left temple. 'Your stupid brother killed mine. So I only think it's fair if we kill him first. Your father killed my mom. So I think it's fair that we kill him too. And,' she paused cutting off more of his hair making pieces stick up unevenly. 'after I'm done having some fun with you, we have to kill you. It's survival Sam; you understand right?'

Sam closed his eyes. There had to be someway to get out of this mess. But how? All of them were helpless to these monsters. 'I know why you have us tied up,' Sam said forming an idea in his head as quickly as he could. His dad and Molly's dad both listened in interested in what Sam was talking about. Molly stopped cutting his hair and also listened. 'Really now? And what reason would that be?'

'Cuz you know we could kick your asses if we were untied. Your dumbass father tied me up without even a fair fight. And Dean is already unconscious before you even get to do anything. And, both my dad and brother offed half of your pathetic family without a problem.'

Molly slapped Sam hard across the face. His head flew to the side and he could taste blood. He quickly spit it back out at her. 'It's the truth. Your family was practically dead the moment we learned about you. Too bad you couldn't say your goodbyes.' Sam glared at her. Molly looked shocked and pissed at the same time. Her tone changed and she took a knife from out of the back of her jeans; Dean's knife. 'You're good, Sam. You know what I'm going to do with this knife?' She asked holding it close to his face. 'Well, first I'm going to slit your brothers wrists with it. Then, I'll cut you loose. By then, your poor brother will be holding onto his life desperately and killing us or not won't even matter. He'll be done for. Your brother killed my brother. So I think I can return the favor.' The color drained from Sam's face as Molly walked over to Dean. She held up one of his arms and waved it at Sam. Slowly, she dragged the blade of the knife across one of Dean's wrists. Blood began to pour out immediately. Molly looked over to Sam and smiled. Sam looked over at John who hadn't said a word yet. Sam couldn't believe that his oldest son was being killed and he hadn't done anything to provoke them or call attention to himself.

Both Molly and her father we busy examining Dean to notice John wave his hand furthest away from them at Sam. A small smile drifted across Sam's face. They finally had a chance. John winked at Sam and in a few short seconds, chaos exploded. John quickly jumped up and threw his chair at Molly and her father. The chair hit Molly in the face and she fell to the floor with a scream. With a swift swipe of Johns knife, Sam was out of his ropes and ran from the kitchen. He grabbed a vase that was sitting on a table and ran up the stairs. Scattered on the stairs were dozens of matches and Sam grabbed a handful still making his way to one of the rooms. Slowly, he entered one of them and looked around. It was clearly a girl's room. It was neatly painted with posters and pictures hanging on the wall. It had to have been Molly's room. Sam looked at the pictures. There were many of her and people that could have been her family. They looked so happy. Sam couldn't imagine how Molly felt when her family was killed. Sam knew that he wouldn't be able to live without Dean. Maybe even his father. They were both the most important thing in his life.

He heard noises downstairs and heard someone creeping in the hallway. Sam quickly looked for a place to hide.

Downstairs, John was fighting off both Molly and her father. The father threw John across the room with ease. 'Find the other one.' He ordered Molly who nodded and grabbed Deans knife. 'It was nice meeting you, Mr. Winchester.' Molly said mockingly and left. John shook his head and got himself up. Dean was slowly beginning to loose the color in his body and his blood was dripping on the floor His breaths were shallow and slow. John looked at him with uneasiness. Molly's father saw this and laughed. 'Don't you hate it when your kids die? I guess we have something in common.' John shook his head. 'Except your going to be joining yours in hell.' The zombies' eyes turned white and he ran towards John. With a quick movement, John grabbed his gun that was laying on the floor and shot it three times in the face. It flew back with a scream. It wouldn't die, but it sure would be in pain. John ran past him and turned the stove on and grabbed his knife that had been taken from him off the counter. He ran back towards the zombie and tackled it. With quick movements, he carved its heart out and ran towards the stove. It tried to grab his legs but John shot at it again and threw the beating heart into the flame. It slowly began to burn.

John ran over to Dean and lifted his head up. 'Dean?' John said quietly. Dean didn't respond making John uneasy. He grabbed a dishtowel and tied his wrist tight. 'It's going to be okay, Dean. I got you.' John picked Dean up and turned to walk out of the kitchen. Suddenly pain burned through John's body and he fell to his knee looking up at the zombie. It had gotten itself up and in its last seconds of living stabbed John in the shoulder.

In moments, it erupted into ash, as did his heart. Johns breathing became labored and he slumped down over Dean. He looked into his oldest sons ghostly white face. He looked peaceful as though he was just simply sleeping. John prayed to whatever god out there that they all made it out of here as he lost consciousness.

Upstairs, above the kitchen Sam hid himself in the closet. He felt stupid and knew that Molly or whoever was out there would easily find him, but he needed extra time to think of a plan. It seemed so easy to kill a zombie, but the fact that the heart had to be completely incinerated seemed to make the task harder. He peeked through the crack of the closet and saw Molly looking around. She looked right over to the closet; her eyes glazed over with white.

'Gosh, Sam. Can you make it any harder?' Molly said just standing there.

'It was so easy to take over this puny family, you know? The kids were home schooled. Not many people saw them so you can only imagine how easy it is to play kids that no one had really even seen. The father, that was the hard part though. My dad wrote a letter to his job saying he quit. Not like we needed to pay for anything. Then I met you. It was so easy to get you to like me. You're just so readable.' Molly laughed. 'So easy to trick. Your family's probably dead right about now. I'm so sorry. I always could let you live too, you know? My father and me are the only ones left because of them. We don't eat that much. You would actually be an extra. People wouldn't even believe you if you told anybody. They would think you were a loon and throw you into a nut house. What a happy ending don't you think? But I think that would still draw too much attention. I have to kill you, I guess.' Molly began walking towards the closet and Sam held his breath getting ready to attack.

He threw the vase to the floor splitting it into pieces. Sam grabbed the largest piece and held it close to him. He pulled out a match and lit it with ease. As Molly reached for the door, Sam did too pushing it out hard hitting her in the face. She fell back and gasped. Sam threw the lighted match onto the carpet and it began to burn. Sam jumped onto Molly who punched him hard in the face. Sam tumbled back and landed on his butt hard on the floor. Molly got up and kicked him in the face and Sam fell back. He saw black spots dance all over his vision. Molly sat on top of Sam and knocked the piece of the vase out of his hand. She brought her hands to his throat and began to choke the life out of him.

Sam began gasping for breath and his eyes became wide. 'Shh, shh.' Molly cooed. 'It'll be over soon.' She said smiling at him. Sam looked out of the side of his eyes to the glass. He flew his hand over to it, cutting his palm in the process. He grabbed it and brought it up and collided it into her head. She screamed and fell backwards. Sam got up and dogged the fire that began to spread in the room. He leapt back on top of Molly and pulled the glass out of her head. She yelled and threw her hands up pushing Sam's face away. With all the energy he had left in him, he began to pick out her heart with the glass. Several minutes later of digging and fighting, Sam pulled out her heart and looked at Molly. 'Sam! No! You can't do this!' Sam shook his head. 'I guess I'm not that readable then.' Sam spat evilly. Molly's eyes widened as he threw the heart into the roaring flames that began to take over the room. Molly began to scream in pain and Sam leapt up and ran out of the room feeling burning heat on his back. Everything began to swirl around him and he could see flashing lights coming through the window. Sam teetered down the stairs and collapsed outside the kitchen. His back was filled with pain as he landed on it and his head was throbbing. He didn't even have the strength to look in to see if Dean and their father were still alive. Sam's vision faded to black as he saw people burst into the house running up the stairs and into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Undead**

**Chapter 7**

It took almost all of Sam's energy for him to open his eyes. He felt himself being wheeled out of the house that was blazing with the fire he had lit. Two people stood over him, checking his vitals and shining an extremely bright light into his face. Sam squinted and turned away. Sam looked around his surroundings. There were groups of people being pushed back by police officers. They were all pointing and whispering to each other. Two fire engines and police trucks had pulled up and two ambulances were parked in front of the house with another one pulling up. The combining lights of the cars were piling on the pain in Sam's head that he had already acquired from his splitting headache.

Sam came to his senses slowly when he saw a body bag being wheeled out next to him. MOLLY, Sam thought. This was one of the worst hunts Sam had ever been through, easily. But Dean was always there to get him through it. Then it dawned on him. The last time he saw Dean, he was lying on the kitchen counter bleeding out.

'Where...?' He whispered out. Speaking as softly as he did even took energy out of him. One of the men looked down at him. 'Don't worry, we're all going to take the best care we can for all of you.' He said with a small smile. 'Can you tell me your name?' He asked. But Sam wasn't listening.

'Wher... Dean..?' He asked looking around. He saw another stretcher coming beside him. To his relief it was indeed Dean. But it worried him to see his condition.

Dean was still unconscious and had his ghostly white color. From what Sam could see behind the oxygen mask on his face, his lips were a slight shade of blue. Sam reached out to Dean but the EMT grabbed his hand and patted it. 'Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough.' He said as he stuck a needle into Sam. Sam could feel the blood in his body run cold. It was such relief and he slowly feel into a sleep...

Sam slowly woke up to the sound of a heart monitor beeping near his ear. He opened his eyes and looked around to take in his surroundings. He felt pressure on his hand and looked down and saw his father holding it. His father was sitting in a wheelchair with his eyes closed. Sam couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not so he squeezed his hand.  
Quickly, John opened his eyes and looked at Sam.

'Hey.' John whispered, his voice sounding hoarse. Sam smiled slightly. John had his shoulder bandaged and had stitches on the left side of his head. 'How are you feeling'  
John asked clicking the button on a remote to call the nurse.

'My back is killing me.' Sam said moving uneasily around in the bed. His back was feeling irritated and flaky.

John looked at him solemnly. 'At some point, you caught on fire. That's what the doctors told me. But they're only minor burns thank God.'

Sam nodded. 'What about Dean?' Sam asked as the nurse came in. John gave him another look and didn't speak as the nurse began to look him over.

'The doctor will be in soon.' She said as she made her way out again. Sam looked back at John. 'Dean?' Sam said again.

John took a deep breath. 'He's in the ICU. He hasn't woken up either. They say he did in the ambulance calling out your name. But after they sedated him, nothing. He's not doing to well, Sam.' He finished looking down. 'But Dean's strong. Everyone knows that.' He added to reassure Sam.

'I want to see him.' Sam stated. John nodded and the doctor walked in. 'Ah, Sam, I see you've finally woken. You've been asleep for two days now. And it wasn't until yesterday that we've started calling you Sam. The EMT's said you had told them your name was Dean.'

John chuckled as it dawned on him the love Sam had for his brother. He was too busy worrying about Dean even when he was injured.

'Can I see my brother?' Sam asked hopefully.

The doctor took a deep breath. 'If I said no, I don't think that would stop you anyways.' Sam smiled. 'I'll send a nurse in to help you into a wheelchair.'

Within several minutes, both Sam and John made their way down into the ICU. Sam had to brace himself before he actually arrived for what was in store. He couldn't clearly remember a time where Dean had been in a hospital-or even him for that matter- and their dad not rush them out of there as fast as they could. His father must be feeling as uneasy as he was he decided. Sam stole a glance at John and detected worry in his face. It somewhat made Sam feel better that his father actually was showing emotion at a time like this.

'He's hooked up to a couple machines now,' the nurse pushing Sam's chair informed. 'There's an oxygen mask, and he's getting a blood transfusion becuase of the blood loss, and obviously a heart-monitor. But don't worry, everything should be fine.' She said with a smile. When Sam entered the room, his heart sank. Dean looked more than helpless.  
He was just about as white as the sheets on his bed except for his eyes which looked sunken in and had dark circles around them. There was an IV in his right arm and the blood transfusion in his left. The bag was almost empty; Sam wondered how many bags Dean had already gone through. The nurses left Sam and his father in the room alone next to Dean.

For several minutes, Sam just sat there looking Dean over. John lightly patted Sam's arm making Sam look up at him. It almost looked like John had tears in his eyes. 'He's going to be fine. Don't worry.' Sam nodded and got closer to Dean. He slowly picked up Deans hand closest to him and held it in his. It was cold to the touch but Sam felt warm to be close to his brother.

'Hey...Dean. It's Sam,' Sam rolled his eyes. One, for talking to Dean whilst in comatose and two, for having to tell his own brother who he was. He could admit though, Dean could be dense at times. But who knew, he could be a genious while he was asleep. Sam laughed soflty. People talk to comatose people all the time. Maybe Dean would actually listen for once; he wouldn't be going anywhere. 'Well maybe now you'll beable to hear me without Metallica playing in the background or something. You might wanna wake up soon, I have lots to tell you.' He heard John softly laugh behind him. 'Dad's here. The hunts finally over.'

Sam was uneasy he looked back at his dad with Dean's hand still in his. 'What did you tell the police?'

John shrugged. 'Not much. The neighbors had complained of disturbances, I told them they had been abducting people and you were one of them. I said how "foolish" I was and went to get you myself before notifying the police. They agreed I was stupid, but we're off the hook. For once.' Sam nodded. 'Good.'

'I know Dean's weak and all, but I think it would be best if we leave soon.' John added.

Sam agreed. 'Yes, sir.' He turned back to Dean. 'I just wish he would wake up.'

'I know, Sam. We'll be fine for now.'

'Dad?'

'Yeah, Sam.'

'I'm sorry I didn't go straight home. I didn't think-'

'Sam,' John started putting a hand up. 'It's fine. It's over now. You don't need to worry about it now.'

'But Dean wouldn't be in this situation if I just...'

'For once listened to me in you life.' John finished with a smile. 'Sam, sometimes the things I tell you, aren't just because I feel like telling you or Dean what to do. You both mean too much to me. I need to make sure you're safe no matter what. I won't lose someone else in this family. One was enough.' John said trailing off.

Sam nodded. 'Hey Sam,' John said after a couple minutes smileing at him.

'Hmm?'

John nodded over towards Dean. Sam immediatly looked over at Dean who was fluttering his eyes open. Sam came close to his face with a smile. Dean looked warily over at him and gave him a look. Sam laughed. 'Way too close dude.' Dean said in a whisper. He looked over to John who waved at him.

'Nice to have you back.' Dean nodded sleepily. 'Get some rest.'

Dean soon slipped back into a peaceful sleep.

Sam looked over at John and leaned back. 'We can leave in a day or two.' John began. 'Gotta give Dean some time to enjoy the nurses.'

Sam laughed as an old nurse walked in with a scowel on her face. 'Yeah, let's give him some time.'

**END.

* * *

Happy Holidays:)**


End file.
